


High School of the Isekai-ed

by suicunespurr



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Isekai, Korosensei Quest, Rivalry, Team Bonding, another world - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suicunespurr/pseuds/suicunespurr
Summary: Welcome to Isekai High School, where the students recently summoned from their old lives, spend a few months preparing for their adventure in next world. Recently, the school has acquired a new teacher for their Champions class, the Demon Lord Plagg.
Kudos: 4





	1. In Which Class T2 Gets a New Teacher

The bell tolled the start of the class day, the students of Isekai High School Class T2 still waiting for their teacher to arrive.

"If he's not here in fifteen minutes, can we leave," asked a boy in the back, a couple students snorting at the joke while other students sighed.

"I told you, it's all Marinette's fault," snarled a blond girl in the front of the classroom, turning to look at the two girls sitting in the second row on the other side of the room.

"It's called Champions class for a reason Chloe. We need to know how to actually fight monsters if we are going to be heroes in another world," the dark haired girl with a pale complexion, Marinette argued. "You can't exactly cheat an actual battle like you do for the written assignments Professor Nooroo gives us, Chloe."

Some of the classmates Ooed at the response, Chloe scowling.

"It's not cheating, we're supposed to work on the written assignments with our teams."

"Or just copy off their answers."

A boy sitting across from Chloe, whispered something to her, both of them glancing back at Marinette before the boy left the classroom. Chloe gave Marinette one last glare before turning back around in her seat. Marinette harrumphed, crossing her arm, and slumping in her seat as she continued to wait for the teacher.

"Actually, you can cheat a battle."

The students turned to see a new student lounging in the back, with his feet on the desk.

"How," Marinette asked?

"Simple, choose where you have the battle. Dungeons can't really be helped since that's enemy territory, but once you establish your base, you can set the homefield to your advantage."

"Isn't that more like a strategic maneuver?"

The student shrugged, his long dark hair flopping with his shoulders.

The door in the front of the class suddenly slammed open. Their red-haired goddess and professor of New World Economics marched into the classroom, the blond haired boy following behind her until he reached his seat and the teacher stood at the podium.

"Good Morning class," she sang, her voice very perky for the morning, but in a melodious way, like a pleasant alarm clock.

"Good Morning Professor Tikki."

"Your new teacher was supposed to arrive and explain things, but as Adrien informed me, you are currently without a teacher." She looked down to the blond haired boy, Adrien, and smiled. Adrien smiled back before smiling at Chloe, who returned the pleasantry. Marinette scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"What happened to Professor Nooroo," asked an auburn haired girl sitting next to Marinette.

"Unfortunately, your first dungeon test yesterday gave him too much anxiety. We will be opening another block for him to teach Geography and Preparedness. Meanwhile, the school has agreed to host a new teacher as sort of an experiment. As soon as we can find him. For now though I'll supervise your class." Professor Tikki turned to the podium, pulling a clipboard.

"Team A," she called out, Chloe standing up along with Adrien, a girl sitting beside Chloe, and another girl sitting behind Chloe.

"All four members of Team A are accounted for," announced Chloe.

"Team B."

Marinette stood up along with the girl next to her and a boy sitting next to Adrien. Team A sat down, the girl members scoffing at the second team.

"All three members of Team B are here," said Marinette before her group sat back down.

"Team C."

A dark haired boy with a forest green cloak stood up, adjusting his glasses. A girl and two other boys stood up as well.

"All four members of Team C are present and accounted for."

"And Team D."

A blond haired girl dressed in wizard robes made of pink stood up, followed by another female wizard in all black, another girl in colorful attire and a boy with the bare minimum for armor.

"All four members of Team D are present and punctual!"

Professor Tikki nodded, going over the list and looking at the classroom as the final team sat down.

"And you sir in the back, I don't believe you were part of any team?"

The class turned back to the new student, who looked to be trying to take a nap. The boy that had been sitting next to the leader of Team C smacked the student's boots off the desk, startling him awake.

"Present!"

A couple of students snickered, Professor Tikki rolling her eyes.

"Are you sure you're in the right class? I was informed of no new student joining Class T2."

The student looked around him, pulling a paper off the bench beside him.

"It says I'm to be in the class right now," he held up the paper. Professor Tikki marched down the center aisle and took the paper. She scanned over the paper before looking back at the student.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?"

The student shrugged, "No one's laughing yet, so I would probably say no for now."

Professor Tikki huffed, grabbing the student by the tip of his pointed ear and dragging him to the front of the classroom.

"Ow, ow, my ear, ow, oW!"

"Professor Tikki…" the pink wizard called after the two, looking concerned.

"Oh stop whining, I know your fake ear doesn't hurt."

The student stopped his complaining, glancing up at professor Tikki with a cocky grin.

"You caught me Teach."

In a black puff of smoke, the student was replaced by a demon, thick dark horns protruding from his hair, his ears long and pointed more outwards than an elvish point. He had four dark wings, but no sign of a tail or any typical demon feature they had studied. He stood several heads taller than Professor Tikki, her angelic wings dwarfed compared to the demon's.

Immediately, every student stood ready, weapons in hand. Professor Tikki sighed, letting go of the demon's ear.

"Students, this is your new Champions Teacher, the former Demon Lord Plagg."

* * *

The students watched their new teacher as he stood in the front, watching Professor Tikki as she sat in his former seat.

"Are you going to leave yet," he groaned?

"Based on your performance this morning, I'm a little skeptical about you actually teaching a class."

They stared at each other for a few moments, Plagg the first one to relent.

"Fine! We'll go to the cave."

"Excuse me, but we did our first test of the cave last class. Today we were supposed to write our reflections," announced Chloe.

Plagg looked down at her.

"Does this look like a face that cares?" He circled his face with his hand.

Chloe looked to Adrien and the girl on her right for answers as he continued to stare at her.

"The answer is no. F on that quiz. Let's go everyone!"

Students jumped out of their seats to follow, Professor Tikki bringing up the rear.

"What do you think Alya," Marinette asked her seat partner as they walked together. Their other group member slowed his pace from walking with Adrien to join their group discussion.

"Hard to say. He seems lazy, but he is already starting us in the cave so maybe a bit more hands on."

"Are you running an analysis," asked their boy teammate, the girls nodding.

"Any thoughts Nino," asked Marinette.

"Well, he was giving us advice before we knew he was a teacher, so he definitely has experience."

"Right, so he definitely knows his stuff and may be more into practical application than theoretical like Professor Nooroo," added Alya.

Marinette nodded, crossing her arms, "Personally I would have wanted to learn more about that 'cheat' he mentioned earlier if Adrien hadn't brought Professor Tikki."

The group looked over to Chloe's group, Chloe and the girl that sat behind her, a brunette with olive eyes, hung on Adrien, their group's dutiful orange haired healer following after them.

Marinette gagged, Alya snorting.

"Could a guy be even more of a white knight flirt," asked Alya?

"Don't tempt him, he might try," argued Marinette.

Nino just sighed.

"How do you put up with a roommate like that," asked Marinette?

"Why do you always ask me that?"

"Because I still don't understand."

Nino just shook his head, the class arriving at the cave.

Plagg examined the entrance, around the edges and on the floor, "Ah, angel runes?"

He looked up to Professor Tikki for confirmation, the woman saying nothing.

"Whelp, definitely not demon runes. Alright class, first lesson."

The class gathered around, waiting to hear what wisdom he would impart to them.

"Go in there, and don't die."

The class stared at him blankly. Professor Tikki looked ready to scold him again when Marinette spoke up.

"That's it? No clear one room then return or collect five goblin horns?"

Plagg smacked his face with his hand, dragging it down his face.

"Does it look like I can set that kind of thing up if I'm a demon? I can't change the runes!" He touched the wall, bright white text illuminating quickly before disappearing.

"The rules state to finish the dungeon before parties can be returned, so just finish the dungeon and don't die. I can't enter to help you, and unless your other teacher wants to help…" He rolled his head to look at Professor Tikki, who stood with her arms crossed.

"Which she apparently doesn't, you'll have to take of your teams yourself."

"So beat the boss and we can come back?"

"Essentially. That's what the rune says."

Marinette nudged Alya, a couple other students stepping forwards to read the runes."

"At least one team has to defeat the final boss before everyone can return," said the leader of Team C.

The students looked to their new teacher for further elaboration.

"Yeah, that."

Everyone looked at the runes then back to their groups, debating who would go first. Although there wasn't much debate when Marinette quickly spoke up again.

"Easy enough, let's go."

She entered the cave, her group following after her. Plagg smiled, looking over at Tikki who did not look impressed.

"Who wants to go next."

* * *

"Why are we going first? We failed the last cave test," whisper screamed Nino as he strummed his mandolin, lighting their path with enchanted notes.

"Because, the only reason we failed was because of the leftovers from Team A. And like Plagg said, we need to set the field to our advantage," answered Marinette, pausing before reaching the first mob.

Alya and Nino looked at each other, then shuffled next to Marinette.

Alya stepped in front casting a screen over the doorway to protect the intruders from seeing them.

"Five average slimes and one goblin. You could probably take him out with a couple arrows and a buff from Nino. Slimes will be tricky if we don't want to waste your arrows."

Marinette frowned, watching the slimes hop around the room while the goblin patrolled. She looked to her hips where her trusty crossbows rested next to her pouches of items she gathered for alchemy class.

"Got anything in there M," asked Nino, strumming the lights closer.

Marinette opened her pouches, searching through small vials and jars until she found a powder.

"Alya, green slimes are plant based, correct?"

Alya nodded, smiling as she saw the content Marinette held.

"Alya distract the goblin until we deal with the slimes. Nino, rage song and a buff if you can manage."

Nino grinned, his tune changing to a familiar buff song. A bright yellowish-orange light encased Marinette as she began applying the power to her arrows.

Alya dropped the screen, sending out the illusion of a female goblin to keep the patrolling one distracted.

"Alya behind Nino. Nino, rage song!"

Her teams moved into position, Nino switching the song as Marinette finished her new arrows.

The slimes immediately rushed towards her, Marinette holding her position until the slimes were closely clustered. She shot the hoard with one of her arrows, the weapon piercing two slimes before exploding the plant based slimes in a fire.

"Alya!"

Alya dropped the illusion as Marinette got into position, firing another arrow through the goblin's armpit. A second arrow to the neck and the monster exploded into sparkles, leaving small bits of loot.

"Pound it!" The team gave each other a fist bump before going to collect their loot. Marinette picked up the coins from the goblin, tossing them to Nino and Alya before going for the goblin claw and horn.

"You know you can take some money too, just because Nino and I don't need the monster parts doesn't mean that should only be your share," insisted Alya as she tried to sneak a couple coins with the slime residue.

"I'll just take from the bosses when we're strong enough then." Marinette grabbed only the slime, adding it to a small jar from her pouch.

"Next room," announced Nino, already heading to the next tunnel while strumming back the lights.

The group moved into the tunnel, only to hear chattering voices coming from behind.

The girls sighed at the familiar whining, following after Nino into the tunnel before Team A caught up.

"I know you're there Marinette! Only a losing team would take so long to beat the first room."

Marinette huffed, saying nothing as their group continued down the tunnel.

"Listen to me when I'm talking to you! Do you just expect us to wait 10 minutes for them to respawn?"

Marinette clenched her hands, looking at her team for approval to sock Chloe in the vocal cords, only for Alya to be mocking Chloe's voice while Nino tried not to laugh. Marinette put a fist to her mouth, the trio continuing to the next room. Five goblins this time.

"Don't think you can get away with ignoring me! I'm not done talking to you yet!"

The noise drew the attention of the goblins, curious ones starting to head for their tunnel. Alya quickly put up a screen, confusing those who got close enough.

The group breathed a sigh of relief as Chloe's group approached them. Marinette stood in the middle of the tunnel, blocking Team A from going further.

"Move aside Marinette and I'll show you how a real hero gets things done."

"A real hero doesn't push aside smaller teams for the spotlight."

"Is that what you think? Real heroes push aside small heroes for their safety."

"Is that what they call it? Because I don't feel safe with you yelling when there are goblins nearby."

"Because you could barely handle one on your own? Since you only have an archer for combat damage?"

Marinette scowled saying nothing. Sure their team wasn't the most optimized, with an illusion mage, a bard, and archer, but they made it work.

"Don't worry, we can handle this," assure Adrien, the two other girls backing him up.

Marinette turned her glare to Adrien, the boy not shrinking back as he leaned against his bo staff. Between that and Chloe's sword, they were effective for close range combat with their healer and shapeshifting wizard as a bonus. Team B was better for long range attacks.

"Fine, be my guest," Marinette stepped aside.

Chloe preened as she stepped forward. They allowed their shapeshifter to enter first as a goblin, distracting the enemy from the tunnel. The other three members of Team A got in position, their healer hiding behind a rock while Chloe and Adrien were ready to charge.

Marinette surveyed the room from their spot, noticing there were two tunnels leading out of the cave. There was one on the right, and one from above, looking like it may have been an entrance to a mine.

Marinette elbowed Alya and Nino, gesturing up to the second entrance. She then gestured to her arrows, spreading them out. Nino and Alya nodded in agreement, not noticing they had caught Adrien's attention to their planning. He looked up to see the entrance Marinette had been staring before.

"CHARGE!" Announced Chloe, rushing into the goblin mob. Adrien stumbled, trying to refocus before following after her.  
"Lila!"

Their shapeshifting wizard transformed into her preferred fighting form, a three-tailed fox girl with a wicked punch. She knocked one goblin onto another as Chloe stabbed with her sword from behind.

Adrien whacked one of the goblins with his staff, before hitting another goblin's diaphragm with the butt end. He was about to redirect the goblins to Chloe's sword when he saw movement not of his team's colors overhead. Nino was playing a melody that made note looking platforms for his group to step on, Team B easily reaching the overhead tunnel.

"Adrien!"

Adrien turned to see a goblin heading towards him, only to be shot in the neck by one of Marinette's red feathered arrows. He looked up to thank her, only for Team B to be gone.

* * *

"We are going down a secret tunnel, we are going down a secret tunnel, super secret," Nino sang as he led the group down their chosen path. The sounds of battle had dwindled to nothing and Team A didn't seem to be following them. Rather than wait out Team A's battle and the time allotted for the enemy to respawn, Team B ultimately decided to try the higher tunnel.

"Any idea where this leads," asked Alya

After their initial entry, the tunnel seemed to fall apart with rocks and beams partially blocking the path. There had been no rooms with monsters, or any warning if there was trouble ahead. The odd thing was the tunnel was occasionally lit by luminous stones that were often found in mob areas.

"Nope, but that's what makes dungeoning fun."

Marinette was quite excited, no annoying Team A, practical application of dungeoning as learned from their Monster's class.

"Super secret, yeah, oh so secret tunNOLLL!" Nino's voice dropped, Marinette and Alya rushed forward, only to fall in the hole after Nino.

The tunnel dropped down for a bit before it started zigging and zagging all over the place. At one point Marinette was sure she could hear another team's voice nearby, but they were pulled away with the descending tunnel.

The tunnel then dropped down again before rolling up, as if to launch them. Nino had caught the end, blocking himself from launching over the edge. Except two girls rolled after him, pushing the three into the cavern where Team A faced off against the boss, a giant goblin. Luckily they landed in a river right behind his throne.

Marinette barely had any time to recover her breath when she was yanked out of the water by her head fitting in the palm of the monster.

"Now I got your precious teammates," he mocked.

Marinette looked over to see Alya's head in his other fist, her staff not on her person.

Marinette looked down to Chloe, Team A at a standstill.

"Kill him already," Marinette yelled.

"But…" Chloe hesitated, her sword almost ready to strike, but not there. Their team looked tired, their healer trying to heal from her place in the back as they waited for their leader to decide what to do.

Marinette looked around, Nino behind the throne holding his mandolin and two pieces of Alya's staff. His mandolin had been badly damaged from the fall, so a lullaby was out. Marinette couldn't draw more arrows without the goblin noticing. She still had one loaded in her crossbow from their original plan in the previous mob room.

"Fine, you win, just let them go," announced Chloe as she dropped her sword, Adrien following suit with his staff while Lila returned to her human form.

The goblin smirked, "Very good."

He started lowering Alya to the ground.

"Hey, let them both go," yelled Adrien.

"Both? I think I'll keep one until you leave as a little insurance policy."

Marinette looked to Alya, who looked completely terrified as she touched the ground. Marinette winked to reassure her as Alya stumbled with her footing. As she ran to Chloe's side, Marinette reached in her bag and pulled out the fire powder and plant jelly from before, breaking their containers so they exploded in the goblin's face.

The goblin king dropped Marinette to fend off the burns. Chloe quickly caught on as she grabbed her sword to stab the giant goblin, Marinette quickly applied something to her arrow as she ran to Nino. He dropped his weapons to get into a crouch position, hands held together. Nino launched his team captain into the air, Marinette turning to face the backside of the goblin giant as she readied her arrow. Chloe slashed the goblin in the gut, the monster rolling back into his seat so his charred and oozing face looked directly at Marinette.

She took her shot, the arrow lodging in the monster's eye before blowing up half its face.

Marinette let herself fall, Alya rushing up to catch Marinette with her body. Alya cradled her teammate, Marinette wincing as her face blistered from her earlier explosion.

Everyone paused, looking to the monster for its reaction. It suddenly combusted into sparkles, leaving behind its treasure and monster drops.

* * *

"Since none of you died, you all pass," announced Plagg, the class gathered outside of the dungeon. Some wearier than others. The healers were exhausted, leaving Alya and Nino to support Marinette who had taken the most damage.

"None of them died is a pass?! At least one person in every party is gravely injured," scolded Professor Tikki.

"But they aren't dead, that's what counts in another world. You win ultimate reincarnation if you don't die."

Tikki scowled, but didn't argue.

"Everyone needs to be fully recovered before going into the dungeon again," she said before she marched back to the school.

Plagg scratched the hair between his horn as he watched her leave, "Goddesses, am I right? All about safety and the rules. Well, screw the rules. Rules don't make leaders, they make followers. And heroes aren't followers. Unless you want to be, you do you."

Plagg smiled at the class, everyone dead on their feet. The demon sighed, leaning against the dungeon side.

"Want to know why it's so hard?"

Everyone managed to move their heads to give their attention.

"Doing dungeons? Everyone's their own dungeon. Being a demon, I modeled all my dungeons after me and my weakness to make me stronger. That's what dungeons do, point out your weakness."

He pointed towards his class.

"You got to look at yourselves to find your weakness and overcome it."

"How do we beat our weakness, if we don't even know what it is," asked the leader of Team C, his glasses cracked on one lens.

Plagg looked at the group, his gaze stopping on Team A and B.

"I don't know. Not my problem."

He stood up and walked off.

"Your homework is to learn your weakness before next class, search your memories, you'll figure something."

He waved them off, as the school bell rang, signaling the end of class.

"I can't tell if he's a good teacher or just lazy," grumbled Alya as she and Nino hauled Marinette back to campus, following the class at a slower pace.

"He's a demon, you can't expect him to teach normal or give normal homework," argued Nino.

"Which is why we are going to cheat the homework," said Marinette.

Their group stopped, looking at their leader.

"You heard him, search your memories for your weakness. Except we don't have our memories while we are here."

"Yeah, something about not hindering development and biases from our previous life. The Principal told us on the first day of school," said Nino.

"But as we can see, Plagg doesn't care about rules or cheating for that matter."

"You can't exactly cheat memories," said Alya.

Marinette raised what would have been an eyebrow if it wasn't burned off and smiled, "not exactly memories, but a cheat sheet to them."

Both Alya and Nino groaned. Leave it to their leader to think of something totally illegal to help them with homework.

* * *

The dorms of Isekai High School were on a class basis, divided into sides for boys and girls with the common ground being the kitchen and dining area. A head boy and head girl were appointed for each dorm to monitor suspicious night activities. So the girls of Team B shouldn't have been that surprised when Nino showed up to the school late that night with the head boy aka his roommate, Adrien, following.

"Why is he here," hissed Marinette, trying to make sure her voice stayed at a low volume.

"Trespassing on school property at night isn't allowed, your team could get in trouble for this," said Adrien.

"Then report us already if you're so keen to get us in trouble."

"Marinette," said Nino, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Please hear him out. It's my fault he caught me anyways."

Marinette closed her eyes, taking a deep breath before looking at Adrien to explain. Alya and Nino looked to Adrien as well, Nino trying to give an encouraging smile.

Adrien looked away, rubbing the back of his neck, "Thanks for the save today, with the goblins. And the battle with the goblin giant, I think we were in a bit over our heads with that one."

Marinette raised a growing eyebrow up, "Your welcome, I guess."

Adrien smiled, Marinette slightly understanding why he had his teammates fawning over him if he smiled at them like that. Slightly.

"As thanks, I won't tell the teachers what you're up to."

Marinette looked to Alya, who shrugged. Seemed like a reasonable deal.

"Ok, thanks."

"But I want in."

"What?!"

Nino and Alya hurriedly covered Marinette's mouth, the four waiting for any sign a staff member heard them. When no other noise followed, Alya and Nino dropped their hands.

"What," Marinette whispered.

"I asked Nino and he told me what you're up to. And I want in."

"Why?"

"What we are doing is very against the school rules," added Alya.

"Anything to help my team. Chloe would be very against using underhanded methods like this…"

"Yet she uses her team for help on her papers?"

Adrien shrugged, "The papers are a team effort anyway. Chloe just sometimes has problems with complex things like alchemy formulas and strategies. We don't mind helping her, since she always tries her best for the team."

Team B gaped, trying to process the logic of Team A and why they would pick Chloe if she was so incompetant. Must be the sword.

"Please," added Adrien, trying to look like a pleading child who wanted a pet for Christmas.

Marinette stepped close to Adrien, getting close to his face but not enough to touch him. Adrien's pout turned to a worried look as he leaned back, Marinette leaning closer until he fell on his butt.

"Fine, but no white knighting. Alya and I can handle ourselves."

Marinette snapped back around, gesturing to Alya and the door of the school.

Nino stepped over to Adrien to help him up.

"How do you put up with her," grumbled Adrien, wiping the dirt off his pants.

"The same exact way I put up with you."

"We're in," whispered Alya as she opened the door, the four teens quietly entering the school. Rather than head towards the classrooms, they made their way to the teacher's lounge, the door unlocked. Marinette opened the door to see no one inside, but a second door on their right.

"Alya?"

Their mage nodded, tapping her mended staff to the ground to have a yellow light scan the room, detecting a hidden door in the bookcase.

"I thought you just did illusions," asked Adrien as the group moved to the bookcase.

"A wizard never reveals her secrets," Alya teased with a wink, only to be elbowed by Marinette.

"And no flirting," said Marinette.

Adrien looked to Nino, who shrugged before scanning the took the bookcase beside the one everyone was examining, searching for some sort of clue.

Tossed haphazardly on the upper shelf was a folder with a note "To be graded" with no teacher's name written on the folder or note. Adrien tried to move the folder off to see it. The folder wouldn't budge, so he opened it to see a small lever nested inside the stack of "homework". He moved the lever, the bookcase Team B had been examining swinging open.

Adrien reached for the person closest to him and pulled them out of the way while Nino pulled the other person away. Adrien frowned when he noticed Nino holding Alya, looking down to see he had grabbed Marinette' wrapped up arm.

"Sorry," he hastily apologized before letting go.

"Where'd you find it," she asked, ignoring his save and apology.

"Um, here, this folder wouldn't move." Adrien flapped the folder open and close to illustrate his point. Marinette nodded before gesturing to Nino. He had brought his second instrument, a kalimba, and began to play, notes lighting the stairs the fake bookcase revealed. Nino took the lead, Marinette and Alya following with Adrien bringing up the rear.

The hall of stairs opened to a room filled with shelves of student files, both new and old.

"I'll take first guard, you three go check," said Marinette as she posted herself near the stairs. Adrien looked between Marinette and her team, Alya and Nino continuing on to search for Class T2 files.

"I can stay watch, since this whole thing was your idea," Adrien offered.

Marinette scowled, "Forgive me for not trusting the head boy to stand guard and possibly rat us out at the first sign of a teacher."

Adrien sighed, "I did find the door. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"We would have found it eventually without your help. My trust isn't so easily earned."

"Maybe that's your weakness then. Looks like you don't need your school record to tell you that."

"And yours is people-pleasing. I don't need a doormat like your little girlfriends do."

"I'm not a doormat."

"Right, because clearly you can think without approval from Chloe or support from Nino."

"Guys, we found our files!"

Marinette and Adrien snapped their attention to Alya and Nino before looking at each other. A little too close to comfort from their arguing, Adrien stepped back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Maybe we both go over then," offered Adrien.

Marinette sighed, but followed Adrien over to Alya and Nino, who were reading their files.

"Yours is there," Alya pointed to their row on the bottom of the shelf, most likely for the most recent Class T2.

Marinette pulled out her folder, Adrien following.

"This doesn't make any sense, why does it sound like I come from a fantasy world," asked Nino?

Marinette glanced up at her friend before opening her folder. She seemed to come from a fantasy world as well named Miracula. She flipped through the pages, coming across another page similar to the first one.

"My name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng," she murmured, not noticing the others stopped reading to watch her.

"I was summoned, after saving a cat, to," she flipped between the first page and the page she found.

"Miracula." She read further down the list.

"I died, in Miracula."

Everyone read their own papers, flipping between a middle page and the first page.

"I died in my world too, on the final boss, I was summoned to a video game world," said Nino.

"Hit by a car in the first world on the way to an internship interview, died on the final boss. Looks like I was also an illusion mage hero, but here they call it mesmer," said Alya.

Marinette closed her folder, noticing the sticker that identified their class, T2. It had been sloppily put on another sticker underneath. She peeled it up to see underneath S1, the name of a different class at their school.

"So we've been here before, and because we died at the final boss, we had to come back," Marinette asked the group.

"Looks like it. Huh, looks like I chose bard class in the previous world."

Marinette opened back up her file, reading she was a hero, weapons-woman and healer.

"What's a weapons woman," asked Nino, reading over her shoulder.

"Maybe I learned multiple weapons? I guess it wouldn't hurt to learn another one to go with my crossbows."

"Oh, found weakness. Apparently I'm quick to jump to adventure and decisions, figures this was from my past life," announced Alya.

Nino looked at his own file as Marinette read hers. Like Adrien said, she was slow to trust people, which looked like it transferred from her previous life. And she was a self-sacrificing hero. At least then she probably died protecting her teammates."

"What's your weakness Adrien," asked Nino?

The group looked at their fourth person, who was staring very intently at his file.

"Marinette, you said you were a hero for Miracula?"

Marinette looked back at her file to confirm, " yeah, the hero and the world was Miracula."

"I was the prince of Miracula, and Hero's support. Looks like my family and I were both reborn in Miracula."

Nino and Alya looked between Adrien and Marinette as they stared at each other, then burst out laughing.

"Oh, this is great, all this time you two…" snorted Nino. "You two use to be teammates."

"Maybe even romantic partners," giggled Alya.

Adrien hid his face in his file, neither confirming or denying Alya's statement. Marinette scanned her file, the page not mentioning any of her allies. The only mention of her allies was how she died. She read over the line she had expected, but stumbled on the last bit of information she didn't quite expect.

"Adrien, does your file say how you died?"

"Um," the boy peaked over his file, before looking at it. He read it over, squinting his eyes as he read over the final line.

Nino and Alya stopped laughing, watching as their friends puzzle over their deaths.

"What's up, does it go into detail," asked Alya before checking her own file.

Adrien and Marinette gulped, looking at each other before reading their death sentence.

"Killed in the final battle against the Demon Lord Plagg."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. Both of you were hero and hero support in the same world," quizzed Alya? The group had taken to sitting down near the files, Alya posting an illusion at the bookcase that gave her a secondary vision if someone were to approach.

"Yep." "Yes."

"And in that world you were killed by the Demon Lord who is currently our Champions teacher?"

"Well, it doesn't give a picture so it's hard to say," argued Adrien, not really believing it himself.

"Oh come on, do you really think Plagg is a common Demon name? It has to be the same demon," exclaimed Marinette.

"But what do we even do with that information? He already killed us once before and despite his warning today, I don't think he really cares if we die again," asked Adrien.

"Oh my gosh, he probably totally knows you two! He knows he killed you! Maybe he killed us all once already and has to teach us to be better heroes as his punishment," said Alya.

"Nope, I died due to potion poisoning, I accidentally took a poison instead of healing potion during the final boss," said Nino.

"How do you mistake the two," asked Marinette.

Nino shrugged, "it doesn't say. Just for further details access then angel ruins."

"So the page is locked in case students do find this," said Adrien, flipping through the blank pages between their first and middle page. "There might be more to the story then?"

"Like if Adrien and Marinette were heroic lovers," teased Alya.

Marinette scowled while Adrien hid his face in his folder.

"Anyway, like Adrien said, we need to figure out what to do with this information. Aside from our personal weakness, Adrien and I are also weak to whatever powers Plagg has, which isn't listed here."

"So we experiment, try to get him to reveal more about himself," asked Adrien, slightly muffled by his folder.

"But he's too lazy for that. And remember, he said he made a dungeon based on his weakness. You both had to overcome those but yet he still beat you so it's probably a hidden power he's learned to overcome those weaknesses."

"He has another weakness though he hasn't prepared for," hummed Marinette, closing her folder as she crossed her arms. She tapped her foot as she thought, the others waiting for her response as they closed their own folders.

"He doesn't know that we know he killed us."

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, resting his elbow on his knee as he placed his chin on his fist, "we could learn his weaknesses before he knows this."

"And if we kill our final boss, we could be reincarnated instead of living another world again," summarized Marinette.

"How would that even work? He already beat you once, you don't get do overs while he's here," said Alya.

"Do we though," asked Adrien?

"He's still a demon lord, so technically he counts as a boss," said Marinette.

"And because he was the former boss of our world, it would make sense we could continue our original quest in this fantasy world as well," finished Adrien.

"They are freaking me out the way they are finishing each other's sentences," whispered Nino.  
"Probably a lovers thing."

"We aren't lovers, the pages don't say who my romantic interests are."

"Because they might be locked with the angel ruins," teased Alya.

"I propose an alliance," interrupted Adrien.

The group looked at him.

"Marinette, would you let me join you again to defeat the Demon Lord Plagg so we can be reincarnated?"

Adrien extended his hand for a shake.

Marinette looked between Adrien's hand and his face, trying to discern an ill content.

A sound of papers being dropped startled the teens, everyone looking to Alya for confirmation of an intruder.

The girl shrugged but quickly stood up, " we should probably leave, we got what we came for."

The others nodded, stuffing their files back into the shelf before scrambling up the stairs. Adrien quickly reset the door before following the others outside of the school and running back to the dorms. They finally stopped when they reached the front steps, pausing to catch their breath.

"Ma-marinette," huffed Adrien, holding out his hand. "Wanna beat up the demon lord?"

Marinette slowly nodded, accepting his hand.

"Let's win this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo, welcome to High School of the Isekai-ed. Just want to explain a couple things before continuing: Essentially this story takes place in the brief moment between a person being summoned/killed and brought into the new world. Upon entering the school, they are stripped of their previous memories so everyone starts at a basic level. Upon graduation, they are given back their old world memories, but the memories of their time at the high school is taken away, leaving them with foundational knowledge of living in another world stored in their brain.   
> The students of the T classes have been isekai-ed before but died during their journey, so the high school prepares them better for their second chance.
> 
> I want to continue with this story, but we'll see where the ideas lead. I have a couple ideas, so we'll see.
> 
> Definitely not my usual fluff I write but I've always liked fantasy. It'll be fun to give it a whirl.
> 
> Sorry if the characters seem a little OOC.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. In Which Adrien Joins Team B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ma-marinette," huffed Adrien, holding out his hand. "Wanna beat up the demon lord?"
> 
> Marinette slowly nodded, accepting his hand.
> 
> "Let's win this time."

The students of Class T2 gathered in their classroom, awaiting their teacher for the morning. Plagg wasn't scheduled to teach them until the day after, leaving Marinette time to research.

"Your bangs look better than last night," encouraged Alya as she tried to style Marinette's hair, Marinette reading over her text book for their class.  
Luckily Tikki, their school healer and teacher, managed to start Marinette's recovery, the rest of the progress achieved with special pills to restore broken skin, nails, and hair. Not effective against deep wounds, but against burns or hair loss, recovery was guaranteed by 24 hours. Leaving Marinette in wrappings and her bangs returning to their normal length and healthy.

"Yeah, Tikki said to come by after school to get the bandages off."

"So do you just want to leave your hair down until it grows completely back?"  
Marinette shrugged, so Alya continued to play with her hair.

Marinette glanced up, Chloe oddly being quiet and minding her own business. Probably like Adrien, her own form of payback for the monsters yesterday.

Speaking of Adrien, she glanced over at him, the boy turning around in his seat to face the front. He had been acting weird all morning, sneaking her glances but staying far away with the rest of his team. His seat in front of her being the only reason he was this close now. She turned to look to Nino for an explanation, but he was trying to sleep while waiting for their teacher. Alya turned her head back to its previous direction.

"Hold still," the girl grumbled.

Marinette obliged returning to her reading as another team trickled in followed by their teacher.

"Good morning students!" Their teacher called out in a voice that could wake sleeping monsters. While also a goddess like Tikki, she gave off the appearance of a regal queen with her fairy-like wings tucked under her golden cape and fluffy collar.

"Good Morning Professor Pollen," the students greeted, turning their attention to their teacher.

"I heard about your second visit to the dungeon under our new instructor, not that I had any say in hiring him, but I am thankful that you all returned in one piece despite his best attempts. Tikki may vouch for him, but a Demon Lord is a Demon Lord."

Confused looks passed around, but the students were fairly used to it. Professor Pollen explained in her introduction she would have been better suited for teaching New World Economics rather than teaching Monsters class. Apparently serving Kings and Queens weren't enough qualifications to teach the class, but enough to teach Monsters.

"Anyway, let's take roll then."

Professor Pollen took the clipboard off the podium.

"Team A?"

Chloe, Sabrina, and Lila stood up. Chloe looked ready to announce their presence when she noticed Adrien hadn't stood up, looking perfectly content in his seat. Professor Pollen seemed to notice this as well when Chloe did not announce their team.

"Adrien, you need to stand up with your team," insisted their teacher.

"Oh, um," he looked over to Nino, who had woken up from his nap. Nino's face didn't give any hint to knowing what was going on, so Adrien looked behind him.

Marinette tilted her head waiting for Adrien to stand with his team.

"Um, actually I'm resigning from Team A and will be joining Team B instead."

"WHAAT!?"

Everyone jumped in their seat at Chloe's outburst, Professor Pollen nearly dropping her clipboard.

"Adrien how could you!? And without talking to me?"

Adrien stood up and bowed, "Thank you for your leadership Chloe, but I think I would be better suited to working with Team B."

Chloe opened and closed her mouth, much like fish in the school's lake before looking at the teacher.

"You can't change teams after starting the school year!"

"Um, actually, while never usually done, it is allowed. Sometimes students switch due to new friendships or their skills working better with other people. Granted, the new team has to agree to the change as well."

"Accepted," announced Nino!

"Nino," snapped Marinette. Sure she and Adrien had an agreement, but they could work on different teams in school still. She didn't need to become friends with Adrien for their alliance to work per say.

"Please, I need another dude."

"Plus, it would be good to have some else to help with offense," added Alya.

Marinette looked between her teammates, clearly outvoted. She looked to Adrien, his expression confusing. Like he had expected her to say yes immediately like Nino, but was hurt because she didn't.

"We accept Adrien onto Team B," she answered, trying to sound pleasant, the rest of her group smiling.

"Alright, I'll make changes to the register then," said Professor Pollen as she annotated the Team Sheet.

"In that case, Team A, now a team of three is present, Team B, now a team of four is present. Team C?"

Team C stood up, announcing their attendance, followed by Team D.

"Alright, everyone is here." Professor Pollen set down the clipboard before addressing the students, "Since you encountered a lot of monsters yesterday, we will go to the library today, and every group will do a report on the monsters you encountered. I believe there were slimes, goblins, giant slimes, and a giant goblin, so one per group. At the end of class, you will present your findings to the class so everyone can be better prepared. So who wants which monster?"

"We'll take the Giant Goblin," announced Chloe first, looking at Adrien smugly as she said it.

"We'll take slimes," announced Marinette.

"Goblins," announced Team C.

"Giant Slimes," announced Team D.

"Good, now everyone to the Library. I'll check on you in an hour."

Students gathered their belongings before heading to the library.

* * *

Adrien followed his new team around the library as they chose a spot furthest from Chloe's group.

Chloe was still glaring at Adrien's backside, and Marinette wasn't acknowledging his frontside as she talked to Alya about the project.

"Alright, so who wants which slime," asked Marinette, opening her book to the introductory chapter on basic monsters.

"What do you mean by which slime? There were only plant slimes in the dungeon yesterday. We would only need to write on those then we can do a little research into Demon Lords," asked Adrien as he sat beside Nino.

The other three looked at him, completely stupefied.

"Is that how Chloe got by, with bare minimum effort," asked Marinette?"

Adrien shrugged, " as far as assignments went. She only wanted to learn whatever was relevant."

Marinette smacked her head on the desk. Alya patted her head consolingly.

"Yeah, we tend to over prepare because Marinette's a 'Creation Savant' according to Professor Wayzz," explained Nino while opening his book. Adrien cringed, remembering their alchemy class he usually ended up blowing things up, much to his team's frustration.

"There are 8 types of slime: fire, air, water, plant, ground, magma, electric, and ice," explained Alya from her opened textbook, then looked at the group to see how they will divvy the roles.

"I'll take fire, magma, and ground since they might share similar properties with magma," chose Marinette before walking off.

"Any picks you two," asked Alya?

"Well, air sounds interesting because of my magic, but I'll take whatever," said Nino.

Alya nodded.

"I'll take water and Ice," offered Adrien, Alya smirking.

"Because they are similar, not to impress Marinette," he explained.

Nino and Alya both looked at each other before smirking at their new teammate.

"We didn't say anything."

Adrien grimaced before walking off to find his books. Sabrina and the kid with glasses, Max if Adrien remembered correctly, were already gathering materials from the goblin section, Marinette stood talking to the group in Team D.

"So giant slimes split into the smaller slimes?"

"Yeah, so it was more about dealing with them in numbers than one boss like the giant goblin sounded like," explained their leader, pink witch Rose.  
"I thought you would have fought them already since you were ahead of us," asked the boy on their team, Ivan.

"We actually found another entrance to the final boss. Well more like a hole that led us to him."

The group looked amazed at Marinette's discovery before walking away back to their table.

"You seem friendly with them," said Adrien as he leaned over into Marinette's space. Marinette immediately took the book she had in hand and spun around, intending to whack the intruder in the head. Adrien barely had time to duck as he fell on his butt.

"And we're back to not trusting people."

"It has nothing to do with trust. Don't sneak up on people you cat."

"Cat?"

"I didn't hear you, so your voice in my ear freaked me out."

Adrien furrowed his eyebrows as he stood up.

"I didn't think I was that quiet."

"Well Chloe and Lila are pretty loud, so off course you wouldn't. Maybe you can ask Alix for some help to weaponize it better since she likes thief class so much."

"You talk a lot to the other teams?"

"Enough to exchange information, and observe for unspoken information. A good hero is a well informed hero."

"Hence how you know about how Chloe handles our workload."

Marinette nodded, reaching up for a book on the higher shelf. Adrien easily reached up to pull it off before handing it to Marinette. Marinette frowned but said nothing.

"I don't know which slimes you picked, but Rose's team took the two books on plant slimes along with their giant slimes book. She'll give it to us when they are done."

Adrien nodded, scanning the shelves for any other slime books.

"When do we want to start our research?"  
"Right now, we're supposed to use class time to research and present our findings."

"I meant the Demon Lord research? The library's a good place to start. Unless we want to come back during lunch?"

Marinette looked down the aisle, Sabrina and Max already gone.

"Demon Lords weren't here in the monsters section. If you can at least find it we can come back for it later. You can do plants instead of whatever you were going to do."

Adrien nodded as he took some of the pile of books Marinette carried before taking one more off the shelf.

"I could carry it myself," argued Marinette with a pout he was starting to find cute.

"I know, but we're on the same team now. I need to pull my weight too."

Marinette didn't say anything as they walked back to their table, Alya and Nino writing on a piece of paper.

"Here's all the books, Team D is writing on plant slimes right now so we'll use it once they are done," explained Marinette as she set down the books, Adrien setting down his own pile.

"Great, we figured we should lead off with plants just in case Professor Pollen only wants us to report on that type of slime," explained Alya as she showed Marinette and Adrien the paper she and Nino had been working on. It listed the various slime types in a particular order along with three bullet points under each. Plant slimes had five points.

"Just to keep the others shorter, we decide they'll get three points we should mention. Water and Fire come after plant type since they are the most common," said Nino, pointing with his quill to the paper.

"Good work, Adrien has some ' extracurricular' things to look into, so he'll do plants."

Alya and Nino looked to Adrien, both smirking.

"For Marinette and I's Demon Lord project," he whispered.

"We didn't say anything," the devious duo answered back.

Adrien huffed before walking off as Marinette divided the rest of the tasks.

He had three ideas of where Demon Lords could be: Either near the angels and religion section, other races, or restricted section. Granted the restricted section had allegedly dangerous magic contained in them, so unless he was looking for their Demon Professor's magic to be stored inside a book, it was highly unlikely.

Adrien strolled along the races aisle, Demon listed as a race, but nothing specifically on Demon Lord. He opened a couple books, but even then they were generic demon descriptions. Nothing even on vampires.

Near religions had several books on various demons, namely what demons were involved in cults and how to defeat common demons. Oddly, Adrien did learn that many races and monsters were classified under demon, such as undead or vampires. It seemed to be a generic term that was branded to anything with anti-church or anti-heaven establishments. But still nothing on Demon Lord or even Demon Generals.

Adrien was about to return to his new group, since Rose was probably done with the plant slime book, when he heard a soft meow. Adrien looked up and around, finding a cat sitting on top of the bookshelf.

Adrien glanced around, no student nor the librarian around.

"I thought animals weren't allowed in school," asked Adrien as he looked back at the cat. The cat stared back before rubbing its ear with his arm.

Adrien frowned then reached out for the cat, "I'd better get you out of here before the librarian finds you."

The cat then jumped off the shelf, running into the aisle. He stopped at the end, looking at Adrien as if the cat expected the hero-in-training to follow. And follow Adrien did.

Adrien ran after the cat, the animal dashing ahead, and stopping to make sure Adrien continued to follow.

The cat stopped in a dark corner of the library, jumping back on top of the shelves.

"Come on cat," grumbled Adrien, reaching for the cat.

The creature hissed, swiping at Adrien with its claws. Adrien retreated his hand, finally taking notice where the cat led him.

Tucked in the corner, away from all sunlight, were books about Demons and Hell. In the fold where the bookcases met was a giant book titled "The Demon Lord and his Underlings". Adrien plucked it off the shelf, to test his curiosity, and walked into the light with the book. Nothing happened, no smoke or fire. There were no chains binding the book together or any words of warning on the cover. Adrien opened the book, the title page written in Allspeak except for the author's name. Flipping further in, everything was written in Allspeak unless a particular name.

"Thanks cat," mumbled Adrien as he was about to put the book back. He and Marinette could look at it later.

The cat suddenly jumped off the top, pushing Adrien down. His falling knocked the shelf behind him, a couple of books falling off. A voice suddenly popped up rather close by.

"Who's there," came the Librarian, a couple aisles away.

Adrien scrambled back up, grabbing the demon book that dropped with him and running away from the corner. He didn't see any sign of the librarian or cat as he made it back to his group.

"I thought I said a quick glance, not to bring the book," grumbled Marinette.

"Librarian," Adrien huffed, "I panicked."

He dropped the book down on the table, his teammates quick to look over at what he brought.

"Oddly specific," commented Alya.

"But it should be helpful. We don't know Plagg's origin so this might help," explained Marinette.

"How's Team B," asked Professor Pollen as she exited an aisle, Marinette shoving the book off to Adrien's side of the table while covering its space with another book.

"All good here!"

Everyone smiled trying not to rouse the teacher's suspicions.

"You sure?"

"Yep!"

"Actually, we had a question we need your help on," interrupted Adrien. He ignored the look from Marinette as Professor Pollen approached.

"What did you need help with?"

"Well yesterday we fought a plant based slime, but our research shows 8 different kinds of slime. Should we present all of them or just the plant based one? And we weren't sure because we didn't want to pressure Team D with more work since they are doing giant slimes," explained Adrien.

"You can present all of them if you have already done the research. I'll talk to Team D to let them know to add a qualifier for their presentation that their research on giant slimes can be applied and multiplied from other types of slimes."

"Ok, sounds good," said Adrien with a smile.

Professor Pollen smiled and left the group, everyone breathing a sigh of relief when she left.

"Good save," congratulated Nino as he went back to his research.

"Not bad," added Alya.

Adrien looked to Marinette for a word of praise, the girl saying nothing but smiling. A little improvement from before.

Adrien could feel his cheeks warm up so he ducked down to retrieve the book from the floor, slipping it inside his backpack.

"We'll probably need to meet up after school to go over the book. Maybe between after school and dinner," whispered Marinette as she pretended to be looking over the pages.

Adrien sat up, grabbing the book on plant slimes left untouched in the center of their table.

"That should work. We could say it's for team bonding if anyone asks," said Adrien.

"Are we invited to the secret rendezvous or should we just leave you two alone," teased Alya.

"We aren't and never were a couple," argued Marinette, Adrien lifting the booking to hide his face from his teammates. "You both can come for cover purposes plus we are a team. Plagg may not have been your Demon Lord, but I still would appreciate both of your abilities to defeat him."

"Happy to help M," said Nino.

"Sounds fun, like the weird event extra-circulars we are going to have to do," added Alya.

The table grew quiet as everyone worked on their slimes, leaving Adrien to his thoughts. He shook his head before he started to read.

Adrien wouldn't allow himself to be distracted by his potential love interest again. Not when "In love with the Hero" was listed under his weaknesses.

* * *

Marinette paced around her room, Alya watching amused from her bed. After school, Adrien had been absconded by Team A. Adrien barely had time to pass his school bag to Nino before he was hauled off. He wasn't there at dinner and now it was past room visiting hours.

"You know, it almost seems like you care Adrien is missing," teased Alya.

"Will you stop that already? I don't know how you got it in your head that Adrien and I were a thing?"

"Female Hero, prince, it's a total set up for romance. Plus his looks help."

"Then you can have him. He changes alliances too easily and he's a people pleaser. I don't need a yes man, I need a partner. An equal. Someone to fight side by side and help with the thinking."

"Maybe you can train him out of that? Since you will both be on offense while Nino and I are on defense."

"I suppose I could help him, but not for romantic purposes. If we are to be reborn, he needs to be able to stand on his own two feet."

Alya sighed, blowing out the candle in their room.

"Go to sleep Marinette, Champions class isn't until the afternoon anyway so you have breakfast and lunch to go over the book before you see Professor Plagg again."

Alya snuggled under her blankets, trusting her roommate to do the same.

"I'm going to his room."

Alya sat back up to see Marinette opening their window.

"You can't do that, we aren't allowed to visit the boy's side after 8!"

"He's a head boy, he'll make an exception because it's important."

Marinette crawled out the window, using the slight edge to shimmy across the wall of the building. Alya watched until her roommate disappeared from view, Alya resigning herself to follow after her team leader. If not for the need to be included in their Demon Lord planning, for the adventure of entering Nino's forbidden room. Any previous team meeting had been done at the girl's room, 1 due to the majority of their team in the room, and 2 because it was also Adrien's room. But now Adrien was their teammate, Nino had run out of excuses to hide whatever boyish weirdness was inside. Maybe some embarrassing musical instrument or weeks old dirty laundry.

Alya's climbing was interrupted by knocking at their door. Alya was half tempted to ignore it when she heard Adrien's voice.

"Marinette! It's me. And Nino."

Alya leaned further out the window, "Marinette," she whispered. The girl looked back to see Alya gesture for her to come back.

Alya retreated into their room, running to open the door. Both boys stood at the door in plain tunics and baggy breeches that tied at the calf.

"How did you get to the girl's side."

"Technically as head boy, I can go to either side. That and Chloe went to bed half an hour ago so she should be asleep," explained Adrien.

"Where's Marinette," asked Nino, sitting down on Marinette's neatly made bed.

Alya gestured to the window, Adrien running towards it. He looked back at Alya.

"She didn't think you guys were coming."

Adrien frowned, climbing out the window.

Alya looked over to Nino, who shrugged. Alya sighed. Adrien following Marinette out the window was so not helping with the anti-yes man image Alya had in mind.

"See it was pointless of you to come after me because you just block the way back."

"I just wanted to make sure you were fine. It's cold and dangerous up here."

"It's twice as dangerous with both of us up here."

"It's three times as dangerous with both of you talking," said Alya, poking her head out the window as Adrien shimmied back with Marinette following.

The teens quieted as they entered the room. Alya grabbed Adrien and sat him on her side while Marinette took the spot next to Nino. The team slid down to the circular carpet in the center of the two beds, Nino placing the book in the center.

"Why does this feel like we are summoning a demon," whined Nino as Marinette opened the book.

"We are summoning knowledge of a demon, so close enough. So long as no one attempts to read the demon language, we are fine," said Marinette as she flipped through the pages. She found the contents page, Demon Lord being the first chapter. Marinette thumbed the page corners until she found the one corresponding to the Demon Lord chapter.

The title was written in a blood stained red, black text in an old style font underneath.

"The title of Demon Lord is a position as much as it is a choice. After Demon General, which is chosen by the Demon Lord, they have the shortest life spans due to consistent challenges from heroes. One who is born a Demon Lord can choose when and where they will rule, optimally choosing a world that will guarantee them a longer life.

"Those who choose to become a Demon Lord are not guaranteed such kindness.

"With the absolute defeat of a Demon Lord, the title passes on the being that defeated them. A hero who carries light magic in their soul can counter this effect, rendering them magicless. Another demon can challenge the demon lord for rights to the title, their defeat passing the added power to the new demon lord on top of their pre-existing powers.

But a chosen demon lord will never be as strong as a natural born demon lord, as too much power can cause absolute corruption."

Marinette stopped reading aloud as the first page finished, Alya and Nino looking towards Marinette, then Adrien to keep the reading going.

"Two problems," surmised Adrien.

"Was Plagg a natural born demon or did he choose to become a demon," started Marinette.

"And if he chose, what kind of demon was he before," finished Adrien.

Alya looked to Nino, Alya choosing to say nothing about Adrien and Marinette finishing each other's sentences.

"Since we know he killed us with a multi-death attack, we can narrow down Demons who can only use a single attack or those who use others to attack," guessed Adrian.

"But what if we didn't die at the same time? Sure we could rule out a zombie general, but what about someone with quick kill abilities," asked Marinette.

"Highly possible. At least though we can limit our search to what we find in the book. We'll exclude outliers for possible Demon types, but if we can find at least highly possible candidates, we could at least trial and error based on small details. Like garlic for vampires."

"He stood in the sun with us yesterday. Unless the Demon Lord position rules out that side effect, he's probably not a vampire."

"Oo, he shape-shifted between Human and Demon yesterday," pointed out Alya.

"That too, and four wings. Either it could be his type of demon or Demon lord gives him an extra set of wings," said Marinette.

"Let's make a list, that way we can compare in the text, or go to the library for more research," said Adrien looking around for a quill, ink and paper. Marinette reached over and pulled the items from her bag, Adrien taking them away from her.

"You three talk, I'll write," he ordered, getting in position for dictation. Marinette nodded before looking at the others.

"So, he has four wings…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who are still reading. 
> 
> I finished outlining and this story looks to be 12-13 chapters long.


	3. In Which Team B Did Some Team Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let's make a list, that way we can compare in the text, or go to the library for more research," said Adrien looking around for a quill, ink and paper. Marinette reached over and pulled the items from her bag, Adrien taking them away from her.
> 
> "You three talk, I'll write," he ordered, getting in position for dictation. Marinette nodded before looking at the others.
> 
> "So, he has four wings…"

Team B barely made it to class on time, as they worked through the night going over every detail they knew about their teacher and compared it to every note on demon lords and other demons listed in the book until it was morning.

"And there's Team B, glad you all could make it," cheered their teacher.

"Good morning Professor Duusu," they grumbled as they took their seats. Their blue hair teacher smiled, very similar in kind personality like Tikki and was also the school's emotional support counsellor. Marinette had visited Duusu shortly after the team arranged, complaining about Chloe's Team. The goddess empathized, gave good advice to focus on her own team, and sent her away with a candy.

"For team bonding class, we are going to make picnics for our teams!"

The teams began chattering, everyone coming up with what to make.

"You'll have to make due with whatever is in your Dorm's kitchen, or plants and animals on the school grounds, as when you will be out adventuring, you can't rely on a town to provide you with a good meal.

"Cooking a meal is a team effort so everyone needs to participate, no matter how good or bad a cook you might be. I'll be supervising in the kitchen with you in case of a mishap!" Her last sentence came out as more of a giggle. With a clap of her hands, the students retrieved their things and headed back towards the door.

"Could we just throw something together last minute and take a nap for the rest of class," groaned Nino, leaning on Adrien for support.

"Professor Duusu may be nice, but she won't tolerate slackers, we'll just have to do the best we can," said Alya as their team entered the dorm. The front room was more like a dining room, several tables scattered around. In the back was an open window to the kitchen, empty of its staff. On the side walls were stairs to the second floor, and doors to the dorms and baths.

Rather than head back to the kitchen like the other students, Team B collapsed at a table.

"Late night studying," asked Professor Duusu, leaning over the group.

"Yeah," answered Adrien mid yawn.

Their teacher pursed her lips, examining her weary students.

"Marinette, has Professor Wayzz taught you the vigilance potion?"

The group looked to Marinette, her eyes slowly opening as she remembered. She jumped up and ran off to the direction of her room.

"It's always nice to try and add a potion to your meals, especially if you know your going to battle," said their teacher before she left to check on the other groups.

"So Marinette can buff up our snack and our meal; what are we going to cook," asked Alya, looking at the boys on the opposite side of the table.

"Shouldn't we see if there's anything even left to cook, no doubt Team C took any meat available," said Nino as he slowly sat up.

The door slammed open, the group turning to see Marinette running over to the kitchen; her arms filled with vials, small leather bags, and her alchemy book.

She quickly claimed a stove and began setting up the space to make her potion.

"Working all by yourself Marinette? Making up for your team being terrible cooks," snorted Chloe as she watched the pot filled with water slowly coming to a boil.

"Oh no she doesn't," groaned Alya as she stood up, Nino and Adrien following after.

"What do you need help with Marinette," asked Alya, rolling up her sleeves.

"Don't worry about me, try to find what we can make for the picnic. If I don't finish this potion soon I'll probably crash."

"We can make a snack for you to put it on," offered Nino.

Marinette just nodded, focused on her work as she compared her measurements to the book. Nino and Alya headed for the cabinets and icebox that stored their dorm's supply of meat.

"Well, the boys left us bacon and sausage," said Nino, "Bacon wrapped sausages might be good unless we wanted to go with a soup or choose only one of the meats."

"Question is should we go for a meal-meal or something we would have while adventuring," asked Alya.

"Professor Duusu," called Alya! Their teacher looked over, bidding well to Team D before walking over.

"Should we use ingredients sparingly like on an adventure or just make a full on meal," asked Nino?

Professor Duusu looked thoughtful for a moment, "make a meal, like it's the last night of camping before reaching a friendly town."

The duo nodded before looking at their meat options.

"Why don't you ask Adrien what he thinks," offered their teacher.

Alya and Nino looked back, seeing Adrien was still near Marinette, trying to act invisible. The two teens took their meat back to their cooking area, cornering Adrien.

"Any thoughts on what we should make," asked Alya, stifling a yawn, causing the boys to yawn.

"I'm fine with whatever. I trust your guys' judgement," insisted Adrien.

Marinette snorted, Adrien looking a little hurt while Alya rolled her eyes.

"You can tell us if you want something special. We won't laugh."

"It's not that...I … I can't cook."

Alya and Nino looked at each other before looking back to Adrien.

"In alchemy class, I blow everything up. I asked Sabrina for help so we tried basic cooking in the kitchen. I burn everything I make. I know we are supposed to be working together, but cooking isn't my strong point, so I'll leave it to my stronger teammates."

Adrien looked down, ashamed of his lack of skills. Really on his previous team, he hadn't been much more than their pretty boy and another offensive adventurer.

"Alya, does the kitchen still have bread and cheese," asked Marinette, snapping the group out their thoughts.

"Um, let me check."

"Nino, let's go with the bacon wrapped sausages, get me two pots, one large and one medium."

Alya and Nino nodded, scampering off to do as they were told. Adrien watched them go, then looked back to Marinette, who was writing something down.

"Adrien?"

"Yes!"

"Just because you can't cook doesn't mean you can't help."

Adrien tilted his head.

"I got some cheese and bread," announced Alya, setting them on the counter.

"Perfect. I need these things, I'll send Nino to help you lift when he gets back."

Marinette ripped the paper and passed the note to Alya. The girl smiled and nodded, running off.

"Adrien?"

"Yes!"

"Surely you can put a slice of cheese between two pieces of bread? No fire involved?"

Marinette looked over her shoulder, smiling at him.

Adrien returned the smile, stepping up the counter to help.

"Wash your hands first!"

* * *

After Adrien and Marinette's combined snack of a vigilance potion and cheese sandwich, Team B finally got to work on their lunch. Nino was supervising their bacon wrapped sausages, Alya overseeing some rice cooking in a pot. Adrien helped Marinette cut and smash whatever she needed for her sauce.

"Since we concluded Plagg isn't a vampire, think he will cry with an onion," asked Adrien as he tried not to cry, Alya dabbing his tears as he continued to cut.

"Maybe we could get him with a food he's allergic to," offered Alya.

"Or poison him," suggested Marinette, as she mixed various powders.

Her teammates gave her curious looks.

"You can do that," asked Adrien?

Marinette shrugged, " Possibly, I haven't tried. The only problem is the potion is supposed to explode at the end, for max potency, and measurements have to be exact."

"I could make it explode," whispered Adrien.

Marinette looked at Adrien as she took the cutting table of onions he finished.

"I make things explode all the time in alchemy, and Professor Wayzz said my potions would kill someone. It may not be perfect, but maybe enough to defeat a demon lord!"  
Adrien looked at his group for approval, Alya and Nino both looking at him like he was insane.

"It could work," murmured Marinette as she added the onions to her mixture. "Check my book, see if there's a poison in there that's easy enough to make or something you can guarantee will explode."

Adrien nodded, washing his hands before examining the book.

"How's everything coming," asked Professor Duusu as she approached their section. Marinette quickly slapped her book out of Adrien's hand.

"Great," Marinette answered with a forced smile. Nino and Alya also smiled as their teacher examined their cooking. Professor Duusu's eyebrows furrowed, confused by her student's behavior.

"Actually I had a question," announced Adrien, the alchemy book back in hand.

Marinette turned to him, her eyes wide and begging him to stay silent.

"What's your question?"

"Earlier you suggested Marinette make a vigilance potion to help us wake up. Could we add a good luck potion to help us with our Champions class this afternoon?"

"I don't see why not, very thoughtful of your team Adrien."

The teacher smiled and walked off to the next section.

"A good luck potion," whispered Marinette as she pulled the book from Adrien. On the open page was a recipe for good luck, a potion Professor Wayzz had tested her on when he found her uncanny ability for creating.

"Yeah, with my skills, it'll probably be a bad luck potion."

"So I make a good luck potion for us," summarized Marinette.

"While I make the bad luck potion."

"So we are guaranteed success!"

Adrien and Marinette chuckled conspiring, worrying their teammates.

"I'll go get my cauldron and supplies. If I have double of something I'll bring it."

Adrien ran off, leaving the rest of Team B to make lunch.

"You sure you and Adrien weren't the evil ones while Plagg was a nice demon lord," asked Alya as Marinette readied her caudron for another brew.

"Oh please Alya, you know all heroes aren't black and white. Sometimes you have to go a little gray to get things done."

"And you're converting the white knight to a gray knight?"

Marinette looked up at the ceiling pondering Alya's words.

"Who knows, at least he can admit to his own faults."

Alya smiled, going back to watching the rice as Adrien ran in with his cauldron and supplies.

"Mind if we share, I didn't have room to carry my book," asked Adrien, setting up his station next to Marinette.

Marinette smiled, setting up her book so they could both work on the potion.

* * *

Their meal finished first, Alya and Nino monitoring the heated food while Adrien and Marinette worked side by side on their potion. Team A had finished a while ago, making some sort of stew, Team D making various sandwiches. Team C was still working on their meat buffet, eating while cooking. Professor Duusu had left when the lunch hour hit, content on everyone's efforts at team bonding.

Alya could say she was impressed by Adrien and Marinette working in tandem with their potions. Adrien would ask Marinette questions and Marinette would ask for supplies, neither breaking their rhythm.

"And one good luck potion," cheered Marinette, the contents of her cauldron turning from purple to a clear color.

She poured out some of the sauce, curry, to be saved for Adrien's potion, and then mixed her potion in the remaining sauce as they waited for Adrien.

"Take cover," yelled Adrien, pulling Marinette away from the pot and onto the ground as his potion exploded. Alya pulled Nino to the ground, but they still could see Adrien's potion clouding the ceiling.

"Nice going Adrien," teased one of the boys from Team C.

"Thanks Kim!"

Team B gradually came back up, Alya and Adrien still holding onto Nino and Marinette as they inched towards the concoction. Instead of the pretty purple from Marinette's cauldron, it was a dark purple sludge.

"If that doesn't kill him or give him bad luck, it's bound to give Plagg indigestion," groaned Alya, covering her nose. Nino nearly hurled at the smell, pushing Alya off him to run outside.

"Hopefully the good luck from our lunch will cover the smell," offered Marinette.

Adrien nodded, putting the cauldron lid on top of his pot.

"Maybe we could hide until after lunch. I don't think I could eat next to it, or no one would through it out if we left it here," suggested Alya.

Adrien grimaced, carefully handling his cauldron as he left the kitchen.

Marinette washed her hands and the spoon that had been taken down with her. She then grabbed the plates Alya picked out earlier, dishing everyone their meal of bacon wrapped sausage, rice, and curry.

"Now this, this is a smell I can live with," Alya hummed as she took her plate to the dining area, Nino wandering back over to grab his plate.

Marinette made a plate for both her and Adrien, taking them over to the dining area to sit next to Alya.

"Adrien," Nino called out when he saw their fourth teammate return. He saw the extra plate of food in his spot and ran over. The vegetables he cut looked a bit clunky in Marinette's perfect sauce.

"Alya what did you do to the rice? It's too dry," complained Nino.

"Dry? How can you tell with all the curry on it? If anything you undercooked the meat!"  
"Undercooked? It's not supposed to be charred. This is perfectly normal."

"The bacon is falling off."

Adrien looked over to Marinette who smiled as she watched her friends, taking a bite of an uneven carrot and part of the bacon wrapped sausage.

Adrien took a bite of his food, immediately reaching for his water. He chugged the whole cup, setting it down with a smack.

"Too spicy!"

Everyone looked at Adrien, then at their food before laughing. Adrien smiled, joining their merriment.

"Maybe next time we take the good luck potion before we cook," offered Adrien.

Marinette giggled, "Yeah, we probably should."

* * *

It was agreed Marinette would be the one to carry the 'coincidental leftovers from lunch' to their class that afternoon, since she looked the most innocent. Adrien was a close second if not for Marinette's size and men lowering their guards around females.

"Man, we made way too much of that curry," announced Adrien as Team B entered the classroom. Plagg was there, a stool behind the podium so the demon could sit. He leaned up against the blackboard, his long legs taking the remaining space inside the podium.

At the word "curry, "their teacher's ears twitched, much like a cat, nose scrunching and un-scrunching as he searched for food.

"Do you think someone would want to eat it? I couldn't find Professor Duusu to let her try," pouted Marinette as they took their seats.

"Professor Tikki might want it, since she works so hard here," added Adrien.

The group tried to sneak a glance to their teacher only to find him leaning over Marinette's shoulder.

"You said you have leftover curry?"

"Yeah, curry with bacon wrapped sausage."

"Ba-bacon sausage?"

The group nodded.

Other students started entering the room, wondering why their teacher was eyeing the covered plate on Marinette's desk.

"Would you like some, Professor Plagg," asked Marinette, nudging the plate to their teacher.

"Heheh, well, since you offered," Plagg chuckled as he quickly took the plate back to his seat. He uncovered the lid, a horrendous cloud of stench emerging.

Team B panicked as other students gagged, several opening the windows. There was no way their teacher didn't smell Adrien's bad luck potion.

Plagg took a big whiff of the food, his eyes nearly rolling back inside his head. He grabbed the spoon that was provided, cut the sausage and scooped up some of the rice and curry. He inhaled the whole bite, time ticking slowly as he chewed.

Suddenly, a dark aura surrounded the Demon Lord, his worn wings repairing and his scuffed up horn looking brand new. The dark circles under his eyes and pale complexion returned to a healthy color.

Team B's jaws hit the floor as their teacher swallowed his first bite.

"Ah, that's good stuff, could do with some cheese though." He bent down under the podium, producing a wheel of cheese.

"Anyone have a knife?"

The class was frozen as they watched their teacher.

"No? No matter." Plagg reached his hand out from under the desk, withdrawing a dark knife. He cut into the cheese wheel, releasing a smell worse than the bad luck potion. Discarding the spoon, he used the sliver of cheese he cut to scoop up a larger portion of curry and rice.

"Perfect, nothing like a little bad luck and camembert."

He looked over to Marinette and winked, eating the entire cheese slab in one bite.

* * *

"He knows Alya! He totally knows!"

Marinette paced back in forth in their room, Alya snuggled under the covers half asleep. The vigilance potion wore off after a bath, Alya ready to regain her lost sleep. Marinette though acted like she was still hyped on the vigilance potion, ready to attack if provoked.

"He's a demon lord, it makes sense he could figure out what you two put in there," groaned Alya as she rolled over.

"Which means he gains power from bad luck, and whatever he did with the cheese and knife thing. I need to talk to Adrien for further research."

Marinette rushed out the door of their room, leaving Alya to her peace and quiet. Not even a minute later, knocking was heard at her window. She rolled over to see a blond and dark haired figure at their window. She groped around the nightstand, pulling up her glasses to try see better, Adrien and Nino's faces popping into view. She rolled out of bed and opened the window. Both of the boys look like they recently took a bath, which was two windows down from Alya's room. They wore their backpacks and their weapons, holding the ledges and window sill for dear life.

"Do I want to know," Alya moaned as she tried to rub the sleep out of her eye.

"Our room smells like the bad luck potion still. We were hoping we could stay here the night and get something that smells nice from Marinette to toss in our room," explained Adrien.

"And why the window?"

"That's what I don't know," groaned Nino as he crawled into the room, followed by Adrien.

"Where's Marinette," Adrien looked around the room, setting down his backpack by Marinette's desk.

"She went out the door to find you."

Adrien went wide eyed before running out the door.

"And I'm going back to bed," announced Alya, taking off her glasses.

"Same."

Nino pulled out his adventure bed roll, settling himself on Alya's side of the room.

They didn't get much sleep as Marinette and Adrien came back, whisper-yelling at each other as they shut the door.

"Why didn't you leave you open your window earlier."  
"Men don't think about these things. Stop running to guys' rooms at night. What if you woke Kim?"

"I was running to your room, it's your fault you never told me which one was yours."

"Well, from now on, just wait for me to come to your room."

"Because that totally helps when I need to tell you something important."

Marinette set up her alchemy set on her desk, the duo still arguing as she made him a scent bomb. Conversation then turned to talking about whether or not Plagg knowing their plan as they left the room. And by the time they came back, conversation had switched to new strategies to take down their demon lord, both now sitting on Marinette's bed.

Alya looked down to Nino, who looked up at her, annoyed by the constant conversation.

Alya grabbed her staff, and aimed it at the two chatter boxes, trapping them inside their own little void so no sound could be heard from inside the box, but definitely the outside.

To add to the fun, Nino pulled over his mandolin and began playing a sleepy tune.

Alya saw Adrien fall on top of Marinette in a deep sleep before Alya finally slipped away to dreamland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does Plagg know? Does he not know? Who knows?


End file.
